Together We'll Be (versión en español)
by My Crazy Cousin Gleek
Summary: Fic. Futuro. Kurt y Santana se mudan con "Los Hudson" a la Gran Manzana luego de la graduación, y los cuatro intentan encontrar su camino como adultos en la Gran Ciudad. Mucha risa, lagrimas, amistad, y amor!. Historia original por SoonerBrookie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Bueno esta es una historia que me gusta muchísimo, es uno de mis fanfics favoritos así que pensé que sería una buena idea traducirlo para todas las personas que no saben inglés o les cuesta trabajo entenderlo. Hablé con Brooke que fue quien la escribió y me dio permiso de traducirla así que espero que les guste. La historia original de llama **_**"Together We'll Be"**_** de **_**SoonerBrookie.**_

"Espera, Berryliciosa" Santana sonrió mientras entraba a mi habitación "No me digas que usarás eso esta noche" mire hacia mi vestido rosa y zapatos, confundida. Yo por mi parte pensaba que era un ejemplo de clase.

"De qué estas hablando, Santana?" volteé para inspeccionar mi reflexión por detrás, "Este es mi vestido favorito".

"Oh sí, completamente preciosa", me dijo, golpeando vestida así." los ojos, "Vamos Rachel. Ya lo estamos en maldito Lima, Ohio, esto es New York, Manhattan, la gran mugre manzana!"

"Ya se donde esta-"

"Kurt, traer tu bonito trasero aquí!" San gritó sobre su hombro, interrumpiendo me mientras caminaba cruzando el cuarto para abrir el closet de Finn y mío, cerrando suéteres, zapatos, incluso un par de pantalones de Finn diez luces sobre su hombro, "estoy segura que tiene algo sexy aquí, Sra. Hud."

"Detente, estas haciendo un desas-"

"Damas, escuche una discusión aquí?" Kurt preguntó, asomándose por el marco de la puerta. "Oh mi Señor, Rachel una no puedes usar eso esta noche." "Kurt, tu me ayudaste a elegirlo!" le reclamé, volviendo hacia el espejo. De verdad era tan malo?.

"Sí, cariño" acordó conmigo, caminando detrás de mi, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, "Para una cita en la noche con tu gigante esposo, una caminata por Central Park, un show de Broadway-"

"The Nursing Home?"

"Cállate, Satan" Kurt se rio antes de volverse conmigo, "Pero nosotros vamos a salir fuera esta noche, Rachel. De verdad afuera. En la ciudad de New York. No puedes ir a clubs vestida así."

"Rach?" escuchamos gritar a Finn cuando abría la puerta de nuestro departamento, " Hey, Rach – Oh." Se detuvo en nuestra puerta, alzándose se da cuando vio a Santana arrodillada en una pila de ropa y a Kurt jugando con mi cabello censurando "Con colega. Sí yo creo que deberías ir con coleta esta noche"

"Cariño, estoy en casa." Santana bromeó, volviendo a nuestro closet.

"Um, síp." Finn contestó, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsas, "Y, qué está pasando aquí? Yo pensé que saldríamos esta noche"

"Oh, sí saldremos" Kurt le aseguró, uniéndosele a Santana en el closet "Solo necesitamos un minuto"

"Pero éste es mi cuarto."

"Escúchame, sonrisitas" dijo Santana, mirándolo intensamente, "Nosotros solo estamos tratando de tener a su pequeña esposa vestida. "Y como puedes ver, ella no necesita." Finn realmente me miró bien por primera vez, y sentí mariposas cuando vi esa familiar sonrisa levantándose a los lados de su boca.

"De que demonios están hablando, Tana." Dijo Finn, caminando a través del cuarto y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, "Ella está perfecta" sonreí y me puse de puntitas paralizarlo. Suspire cuando nuestros labios se abrieron, su lengua acariciando el interior de mi labio inferior-

"Aha! Botas sexys! Ahora solo necesitamos que- qué demonios, chicos? Estamos gusto aquí" Santana grito, aplaudiéndonos en la cara hasta que nos separamos.

"Tranquila, mujer" Finn le gritó de vuelta, con una mirada juguetona en sus ojos. "Tengo todo el derecho de besar a mi esposa en nuestra habitación" se rio, justo como siempre lo hace cuando dice "esposa"

"Como sea" dijo Kurt, claramente tratando de pretender que no presenció el beso, "Tenemos tus botas sexys, ahora sólo necesitamos un vestido de sexo"

"Éste podría hacer un vestido de sexo" Finn reclamó, jugando con los botones por detrás del vestido

"No ayudas, gracias" Kurt lo jaló del brazo "Por favor vete. Estamos casi listo para irnos, corre, corre!"

"Tengo que meterme en la regadera, y arreglarme también" Finn le reclamó, zafando su brazo de Kurt, "Todavía tengo ese olor a transporte subterráneo en mi". Fruncí el ceño, todavía me estaba acostumbrando al concurrido sistema de trenes.

"Esta bien" Santana intervino, parándose y pasándose el cabello por detrás del hombro, "Les daremos cinco minutos para que metas tu pálido trasero en la bañera, luego vendremos para hacernos cargo de un esposa". Finn levantó una ceja, sonriendo, y yo sabía que se estaba imaginando a Santana "encargándose de mí". Lo golpeé en el brazo y se sonrojo, mirándome.

"Trato" respondió, todavía sonrojado. Me reí y lo abrace mientras nuestros dos compañeros salían del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Te extrañe" le dije suavemente, sonriéndole. Bajo su mano acariciando mi brazo mientras que con la otra enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, "Cómo estuvo tu visita a Adelphi? Sí les feliz de haber entrado?" él solo asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. Él se agacho para depositar un dulce beso en mis labios, despacio alcanzando mi espalda para desabrochar el vestido. Sonrió en el beso cuando mis labios se abrieron en un suspiro, y recorrí mis manos hacia arriba por debajo de su playera. Rompí nuestro beso y salí del vestido, todavía usando los zapatos. Finn sonrió y se quito la playera acercán dome de nuevo hacia el. Le di un beso en su pecho y sentí como buscaba desabrochar mi bra cuando alguien golpeó en nuestra puerta.

"No sexo para ustedes!" grito Kurt, y pudimos oír a Santana reír por detrás. "Finn Hudson, si no estas en esa bañera en diez segundos, entonces que me ayude Dios porque te voy a-"

"Okay, okay" Finn se quejó, plantando un último beso en mi cabeza y abriendo el cajón de nuestro armario para tomar un par de boxers. Me reí mientras él pretendía hacer un puchero y lo empuje para que entrara al baño. Cerró la puerta, y luego asomo su cabeza afuera mientras Kurt empezaba a contar al otro lado de la puerta

"Oh, te amo" sonrió, "Solo para que lo sepas"

"Cinco… cuatro… tres…"

"Yo también te amo" me reí, soplando un beso en su dirección

"Dos… Dos otra vez" Finn azoto la puerta del baño para cerrarla

"Uno! Por favor no estén desnudos! " Kurt abrió la puerta, relajándose cuando sólo vio que estaba yo en el cuarto. "Regresaste a tus sentidos y te quitaste el vestido, o mi hermano o hizo eso?" me sonroje y mire hacia abajo.

"Es lo que pensé", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras Santana entraba a la habitación

"Oh Dios mío, incluso su bra es rosa" dijo ella con una sonrisa, al menos no estás usando tus chones de abuelita!" le voltee los ojos, riendo y regrese con Kurt quien me sonreía y aplaudía

"Okay, Rachel. Quítate esos zapatos color perla, y ponte estas botas." Me reí cuándo reconocí los zapatos en sus manos, solo los había utilizado unas cuantas veces en mi vida, pero los trace a New York conmigo porque siempre me pareció que a Finn le gustaban.

Así como que, realmente le gustaban

"Finalmente!" dijo Santana, sacando un par de jeans ajustados un top del closet.

" Jeans? Le pregunté, "Pero creí que un ves-"

"Podría," me interrumpió, pasándome los jeans, "Tu usarás esto. Usas vestidos muchos días. Confía en mí, estos son sexys. Muestran esa curvas." Me encogí de hombros y me los puse, después finalmente vi el top que quería que me pusiera.

"Ni creas, Santana" le abogué con mis ojos muy abiertos, "Huh-uh."

Ella solo sonrió, y miro hacia donde estaba Kurt. Él se rio, pero sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los míos.

"Cuándo compraste eso?" preguntó.

"Ella no lo hizo" contestó Santana, quitando el top de su gancho y sosteniendo lo sobre su cuerpo, "Yo lo hice. O por lo menos la convencí de que lo comprara en nuestro último día de compras antes de dejar Lima. Honestamente ya lo había olvidado." Yo me le quede viendo y trague de saliva. Era un top negro, sin espalda, que no tenía nada más que un lazo alrededor del cuello y una cinta alrededor de la cintura para sostenerlo.

"No soy una cualquiera" murmuré, provocando que Santana y Kurt estallaran en risas. El top no era mi estilo. Yo no era lo suficientemente sexy para lucirlo, y lo sabía. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y me lo dio.

"Oh, pero no puedes usar ese bra" dijo saliendo del cuarto. Me senté y me quede mirando al techo, antes de voltear a ver a Kurt. Él solo movió la cabeza, tratando de no reírse.

"Toma esto", dijo Santana pasándome algo, "Acomódate estas cositas debajo de tus tatas y las levantara perfectamente. No es que las necesites" me sonroje otra vez

"Esta bien" le dije, levantando los hombros. "Lo haré" mis dos mejores amigos se rieron y continuaron ayudándome a arreglarme

Me estaba poniendo las botas, escuchando a Santana y Kurt discutiendo sobre cómo peinarían mi cabello, me sorprende y lo importante que se ha vuelto nuestro grupo para mi. Somos una familia, locos los cuatro. Sonreir cuando Santana le dio un sape a Kurt, amenazándolo con ir todo Lima Heights sobre él.

Santana había sido una de las pocas personas que nos apoyaron a Finn y a mi durante todo el royo de la boda. En ella incluso había sostenido mi mano una noche cuando pensé, por unas cuantas horribles horas, que todo era una locura, que estaba demente sea pensaba que Finn Hudson podría realmente amarme para siempre.

Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga esa noche. La tercera con mi esposo y Kurt, lo que era una locura también. Todavía sonrió cuando me acuerdo las sorprendidas "qué demonios?" expresiones de New Directions cuando caminamos con los brazos entrelazados el siguiente día.

Así que fue natural cuando ella decidió empatar y mudarse a New York con Kurt, Finn y yo. Era como si hubiera sido así el plan desde el principio, como todas las peleas, las bromas y el bullying que pasamos con ella, prueba lo mucho que nos amamos. Nos aferramos a eso. Ahora vivimos en nuestro pequeño departamento por cuatro semanas completas, mi pequeña familia. No se como es que le hubiera echo si Finn y nuestros niños que es cómo les llamamos a Kurt y Tana no hubieran venido conmigo a New York.

A veces realmente desearía poder regresar en tiempo y decirle a mi misma de quince años que se tranquilice. Que el éxito no es nada sin amor y amistad. Pero las cosas salieron bien.

"Demonios, chica Hudson" sonrió Santana, dando un paso atrás y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, "Estas flamante" me levanté y mire mi reflexión en el espejo, sonrojándose inmediatamente. Tengo que admitirle a Tana que estos jeans me ajustan en los lugares correctos. Finn abrió la puerta del baño, vestido sólo con su boxers, deteniéndose cuando miro mis ojos en el espejo.

"Whoa" dijo Finn, una sexy sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

"Ugh, ponte unos pantalones" Santana se quejó mientras que el caminaba por el cuarto y acariciaba con sus dedos mi espalda desnuda. Sonreí cuando pude sentir cómo jugaba con la cinta de alrededor de mi cintura.

"Mi cuarto" dijo de nuevo, besando mi cabeza antes de agarrar sus jeans. Se los puso y pasaba sus dedos por su todavía mojado cabello.

"Entonces, luzco como una cualquiera payasa triste?" pregunté, mitad bromeando.

"Ni un poco" sonrió, y después volteo con nuestros compañeros "Uh, los amo chicos y todo, pero es raro que siempre estén aquí. Necesito vestirme, y no estoy realmente cómodo haciéndolo con ustedes en el cuarto

"Osea, te nos muestras aquí en tu ropa interior, te besas con tu esposa, luego te pones los pantalones, y te encuentras incomodo solo ponerte la playera con nosotros aquí? Santana se quejó y cruzó sus brazos

"Por favor?" Finn pidió, sonriendo dulcemente. Los otros dos se quejaron y se fueron, Santana nos señaló a los dos y luego a sus ojos en una manera de "los estaré mirando".

"Es como imposible tener una poca maldita privacidad ahora", se quejó y se puso la playera

"Finn no digas maldito" lo reprendí mientras me ponía unos grandes aretes rojos. Cualquiera? No importa, Finn no parecía importarle.

"Bueno, tu estas malditamente sexy esta noche" me provocó diciendo la grosería. No pude evitar sonreír y mientras se acercaba por detrás de mi y envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura, hundiendo su cara en mi cabello.

"Tienes que decir eso porque me casé contigo", me reí, volteándome para poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

"Tengo que decirlo porque es verdad" me corrigió susurrando y sonriendo contra mis labios mientras me besaba

"NAH!" Kurt dijo por la puerta, golpeándola la una vez, "No escuchó nada más que silencio, que con ustedes dos, usualmente sólo significa una cosa!"

"Vete Kurt!" le gritó Finn sobre su hombro, antes de besarme otra vez poniendo sus manos en mi espalda.

"Oigan, tengo a nuestro chicos aquí el vigilante de "no-sexo"!" la voz de Santana se le unió a Kurt "Enserio chicos, paren de ser Sr. Y Señora Ew y muévanse. Mamá quiere empezar a mover el trasero" escuché a Kurt pretendiendo vomitar, y me separe de Finn con un suspiro

"Vamos amor" le dije, tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia la puerta "Tu sabes que nunca van a parar hasta que ganen"

"Pero… Pero el sexo Finchel…" dijo mientras alcanzaba la manija de la puerta "Han sido años".

"Ha sido como un día" le dije, abriendo la puerta para encontrar a Kurt y Santana pegados a ella. Se miraron, con sonrisas idénticas en sus caras, luego ambos se voltearon a vernos y dijeron al mismo tiempo,

"Han sido como cinco horas"

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus REVIEWS (: xoxo. La historia original la pueden encontrar en www punto fanfiction punto net diagonal s diagonal 7846525 diagonal Together-We-ll-Be**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bien, estamos en casa antes de la mugre medianoche en la Ciudad de Nueva York," se quejó Santana, azotando la puerta del apartamento y cerrándola detrás de ella, " todo porque la pequeña señorita tiene una mancha sobre su chaqueta." Kurt puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y señaló la mancha sobre su pecho.

"¡No había NINGÚN modo que pudiera ir al siguiente club luciendo así Santana," discutió Kurt, parándose delante de ella, "Te pudiste haber ido sin nosotros!"

"¿Sin nosotros?" Santana repitió, haciendo círculos con sus dedos haciendo señas en el aire, "Sin nosotros? ¿Entonces tu solo asumes que los gemelos Hudson te seguirían a casa en vez de disfrutar de una noche de diversión que no implica festivales o karaoke porque, qué, son familia? ¿Adivino que eso me hace una especie de extraña, entonces, verdad?" Alcé la vista hacia Finn, quien miraba confuso y preocupado por nuestros amigos. Kurt solamente presionó sus labios y se dio la vuelta enojado, entrando al cuarto de baño del vestíbulo que compartía con Santana, y cerro de golpe la puerta.

"¡Nuh-uh, Porcelana! " Santana gritó, persiguiéndolo y golpeando con la palma de su mano la puerta, "Tienes aproximadamente cinco segundos de mierda para abrir esta puerta. ¡Esta es mi noche que me toca primero! ¡Necesito mis burbujas!" Kurt aventó la puerta abriéndola, su por lo general lisa y suave cara estaba arrugada en un ceño que asustaba, y lanzó su dedo medio en la cara de Santana. Ellos se quedaron allí durante un segundo largo como si estuvieran congelados, Kurt todavía con el dedo arriba hacia San.

Luego no pude más.

Comenzó como una risa tonta al principio, y la aguanté, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Entonces las risas comenzaron. Finn me miró como si estuviera loca mientras agarraba su brazo y seguía riendo, luego lentamente una sonrisa comenzó a salir de su cara. "No es gracioso," susurró fuerte por su risa, tomando mi mano mientras reíamos. Kurt y Santana rompieron su mirada fija y se dieron vuelta para mirarnos.

"¿Cuál es la broma de mierda? " Santana preguntó, sus manos sobre sus caderas. Kurt realizó que todavía insultaba a todos y bajo su mano, ruborizado.

"Creo que estamos peleando," dijo él suavemente, claramente tratando de no reír. Santana miró hacia él, sacudiendo su cabeza. Finalmente la risa que ella había estado tratando de luchar se abrió camino.

"Eres un pequeño tonto brillante, Hummel, " dijo ella, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo. Kurt solamente arregló su pelo y sonrió abiertamente.

"Tu eres una perra , Santana," contestó él.

"Sí, pero me amas," ella contestó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt en un abrazo. Alcé la vista hacia Finn, quien me guiñó un ojo, apretando mi mano.

"¡Bien, nuestra pequeña familia ha tenido nuestra primera pelea! " Canté, de una manera extraña, "Para ser honesta yo siempre pensé que seríamos nosotros." Finn solamente asintió, riendo, acariciando con su pulgar mi anillo de bodas.

"Pero nosotros tenemos el bonus de reconciliación," bromeó él, acercándose para besarme.

"Ok, solamente ew." Kurt dijo, saliendo del cuarto de baño, desabotonando su chaqueta manchada, "Eso fue más de lo que necesitaba oír."

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi bombón aquí, eso fue T-TMI. Además," ella se encogió, "Eso no fue una pelea en lo más leve. Eso fue una discusión cariñosa. "

"Oh," Finn se rió, asintiendo, "Como Rachel que me dice que quiere un divorcio siempre que dejo el asiento de retrete arriba." Sonrió abiertamente, orgulloso de él. Yo solamente sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo. Santana hizo una mueca, y frunció el ceño hacia Kurt.

"Mira, míster. Tenemos que mantenemos juntos. Presentar un fuerte frente contra eso," Ella tiró sus pulgares hacia nosotros cuando Finn se agachaba para depositar un beso en mi cabello, su mano acariciando la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Kurt fingió temblar

"¿Qué? " Pregunté, tratando de no ofenderme, "Estamos casados, chicos. No siempre conseguimos mucho tiempo a solas, así que desde luego ustedes van a ver algunos besos. "

"Y algunos toques …" Kurt refunfuñó, guiñándome un ojo para avisarme que estaba bromeando.

"Es solo el amor, chicos," dijo Santana francamente, " se que Britts y yo nos estamos tomando un tiempo o algo así, pero aun así apesta estar separadas, el pequeño hombre de Kurt no está aquí, y usted se tienen el uno al otro." Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome culpable, cuando ella sostuvo su mano.

"Pero lo entiendo," dijo ella, riendo otra vez, "Yo realmente no cambiaría ni una cosa sobre lo que tenemos aquí." sacudió su pelo, y luego se encogió, " Bien, me estoy poniendo un poco cursi. ¿Java Jane, Kurt?"

Yo todavía me sentía culpable mientras Finn y yo nos acurrucábamos en el sofá, diciendo ¡adiós! cuando nuestros compañeros de habitación dejaron el apartamento del brazo veinte minutos más tarde. Nunca me ocurrió lo difícil que a de ser para ellos estar en Nueva York sin Brittany y Blaine. Alcé la vista hacia Finn de mi posición enroscada contra su pecho. Su mandíbula trabajaba mientras pasaba los canales en la T.V., acariciando el lazo alrededor de mi cintura. Miré como su cara se tensada y se relajaba mientras pensaba.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" Susurré, pasando mis dedos a lo largo de su mejilla. Él me echó un vistazo, una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareciendo en su cara.

"Soy solamente realmente feliz," dijo él silenciosamente, sonriéndome, "Lo que Santana dijo … bien, yo solamente pensaba en lo que mi vida hubiera sido sin ti, o incluso si yo no hubiera venido contigo a Nueva York." Él levantó mi mano izquierda hacia su cara y besó los anillos en mi cuarto dedo, sus labios quedándose allí.

"Si yo no me hubiera casado contigo," susurró él, pasando sus labios desde mi codo hacia arriba, abrazándome cerca.

"Que bueno que nosotros nunca tendremos que preocuparnos de esos si-hubiera, entonces, verdad? " le susurré mientras él levantaba su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Me estiré y puse mis labios debajo de su mandíbula, mi mano contra su estómago. Me retiré hacia atrás sonriendo, y lo sentí tirar del lazo de mi espalda, desatándolo.

"Esa es la mejor cosa," él estuvo de acuerdo, apagando la T.V. y aventando el control remoto en la butaca. Me reí tontamente mientras él daba vuelta hacia mí, agarrando mi cintura y acercándome más. Su aliento estaba caliente contra mi piel mientras sus labios encontraban el punto sensible bajo mi oído, haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de mí. Él alcanzó desatar el lazo de alrededor de mi cuello, su lengua trazando el borde de mi oído mientras lo dejaba caer. Él paso sus labios a lo largo de mi mandíbula, bajo la columna de mi garganta mientras sus grandes manos con cuidado masajeaban mis pechos.

"Eres hermosa, Rachel, " susurró contra mi piel, plantando un beso entre mis pechos, "Muy hermosa." Él separó sus labios mientras su lengua hacia círculos al rededor de mi pecho izquierdo. Enterré mis dedos en su pelo, levantando su cara hacia mí. Me sonrió presionando sus labios contra los míos, su lengua separándolos. Suspiré cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, enredando su pelo entre mis dedos. Mi aliento entrecortado cuando dejé mis manos caer, sólo para pasarlas debajo de su camiseta. Pase mis uñas por su estómago caliente, deteniéndome al llegar a su pecho mientras él me dejaba sobre el sofá, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío. Él rompió nuestro beso y se sentó, tirando su camisa sobre su cabeza, antes de alzar sus cejas juguetonamente hacia mi. Me reí mientras él se inclinaba otra vez para presionar una serie de besos sobre mi estómago, su lengua provocándome en el punto donde mi piel encontraba los jeans. Él los desabotonó, y resbalo la punta de sus dedos bajo la tela, bajándola ligeramente mientras su lengua chupaba mi ombligo.

Levanté mis caderas para que pudiera quitármelos, pero él solamente sacudió su cabeza, sus manos por encima de mis costados para sostener mi cintura. Él paso su lengua de mi estómago, hacia entre mis pechos, su cuerpo presionando contra el mío. Pase mis manos por su pecho mientras sus dientes pasaban mi clavícula, mordí mi labio. Despacio pase mi mano en la entrepierna de sus jeans, sonriendo cuando sentí el bulto que los hacia apretados. Apreté mi mano alrededor de él ligeramente, frotándolo.

"Dios, Rach," él gimió en mi cuello, levantando una mano de mi cadera para acariciar mi cara, sus labios encontrando los míos en otro beso. Sonreí contra sus labios, trazando el interior de su labio inferior con mi lengua mientras levantaba mis caderas para rozar contra él. Él gimió, rompiendo nuestro beso sólo para mover su cabeza y besar mi clavícula, sus manos bajando por detrás de mis jeans. Él se deslizó hacia abajo de mi cuerpo, su lengua siguiendo su progreso, y enganchó sus dedos bajo mis jeans y panties, quitándomelos con él. Me reí tontamente cuando él juguetonamente los aventó hacia un lado, luego depositando dulces besos sobre mis piernas. Él sonrió en mi rodilla, su lengua acariciando a lo largo de mi piel, su aliento caliente contra el interior de mis muslos…

"Finn," susurré, recorriendo con mis manos mi estómago y hacia arriba, deleitándome en el calor que él enviaba por mi cuerpo. Él despacio paso sus labios sobre mi centro, tan suave que me cuesto estar segura que realmente lo había hecho en absoluto. Arqueé mis caderas mientras él ponía sus manos encima de mis piernas para agarrar mis caderas. Él presionó sus labios otra vez, más fervientemente esta vez, y jadeé cuando su lengua me encontró, jugaba conmigo. Me abrí para el, levantando mis piernas, "Oh fuck …" Él rió en silencio contra mí, y tuve ganas de gritar cuando él paso su lengua a lo largo de mi pelvis, luego en mi estómago, y después entre mis pechos.

"Rachel, no digas 'fuck'" él dijo suavemente, aplicando mis palabras de antes contra mí. Reí y pase mis manos sobre sus hombros y él se levantó sobre mí, acomodándose entre mis piernas. Él besó mi cuello, debajo de la línea de mi mandíbula, luego levantó su cara para sonreírme, quitando mi flequillo de mis ojos. Él no rompió nuestra mirada mientras rápidamente entraba en mí, haciéndome mover mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Esa sensación nunca se hacía vieja.

"Eres muy hermosa," me susurró mientras se retiraba casi completamente antes del entrar en mí otra vez, "Dios, muy hermosa." Cerré mis ojos, sonriendo cuando sus labios encontraron los míos, aplastándolos cuando su ritmo se aceleraba. Él entro en mí una y otra vez, sus caricias largas, lentas, pero poderosas. Me perdí en el deliciosamente familiar, pero oh muy excitante enredo de lenguas, piel, y sudor mientras levantaba mis caderas para encontrarlo una y otra vez, impulso por impulso. Apoyé mi cabeza atrás mientras sus labios pasaban a través de mi cara, encima de mi mejilla, para besar mi oído. Comencé a jadear cuando él entro en mí más fuerte, más profundo, trazando sus pulgares a través de mis pechos una y otra vez.

"Finn," murmuré de nuevo cuando él jalo mi lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios, chupando con cuidado, sus dientes apenas tocando la piel, "No pares." Él contesto pasando una mano entre nosotros, acariciando mi estómago a tiempo con su empuje, antes de ir más abajo. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su piel cuando sus dedos encontraron mi centro, con cuidado acariciando el pequeño bulto de nervios. Mi cuerpo reaccionando a este nuevo toque, y jadeé cuando el movimiento de sus dedos se volvió igual al de nuestros cuerpos.

"Muy bien," murmuré contra su piel, nunca avergonzada en mi falta de vocabulario cuando se trata de hacer el amor con mi esposo. Nosotros nos habíamos ganado esto, el modo que nosotros podríamos leernos el uno al otro y tocar el cuerpo del otro como instrumentos afinados. Esto no siempre tiene que ser … de fantasía o nuevo...

Nosotros éramos perfectos, justo como esto.

Mi respiración se corto cuando él me presionó con su pulgar, sosteniéndolo allí mientras él entraba en mí, más rápido y más rápido. Pase mis manos bajo su espalda, sosteniéndolo mientras arqueaba la mía, una vez más perdida en las sensaciones ardientes que él provoca en mi cuerpo. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse cuando el calor finalmente exploto dentro de mí. No estaba segura de que jadeaba cuando sentí esa tensión hermosa en él, también. Su nombre, el mío, … de Dios lo que sea. No importo. Lo que importaba era solamente cuan perfecto, cuan en sincronía, nosotros estábamos en aquel momento. Él se relajó contra mí cuando bajamos de nuestros máximos, todavía cuidadoso de guardar la mayor parte de su peso en él para no aplastarme.

Él tiernamente pasó sus labios contra mi cabeza, y pase mis manos por sus costados, perezosamente. Nos quedamos así, nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos, mientras tratábamos de tomar aire. Yo sabía que nosotros podríamos quedarnos así para siempre, solamente disfrutando el uno del otro, sabiendo que realmente pertenecíamos de esta manera. Él me sonrió, sus labios hinchados de nuestros besos, pasando su pulgar a través los míos.

"Me encanta el modo que mis besos se ven en ti," dijo él suavemente, moviendo su cabeza para tocar su nariz juguetonamente contra la mía.

Y él dice que no es bueno con palabras.

Solamente le sonreí de vuelta, y enredé mis dedos en el pelo que se rizaba ligeramente en la nuca de su cuello. Levanté mi cabeza y atraje la suya hacia mí, besándolo otra vez. Su lengua inmediatamente encontró la mía mientras sus manos se enterraban en mi pelo. Saltamos cuando oímos voces en el pasillo, la risa, y el sonido de alguien colocando su llave en la perilla.

"Mierda", susurramos juntos, luego reímos silenciosamente, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos. Finn me besó una vez más, rápidamente, antes de separarnos, tomando mis manos para ayudarme a levantarme. Me reí tontamente mientras alcanzaba mi ropa interior reveladora.

"Por el amor de Cristo, señorita" oímos Santana quejarse, " Siempre tomas una hora de mierda para conseguir abrir la maldita puerta."

"Ese lenguaje no es necesario, San, " contestó Kurt. Finn y yo sonreímos abiertamente hacia el otro. Di vuelta para apresurarme hacia nuestro cuarto antes de que nos encontraran desnudos nuestros compañeros de habitación, pero Finn me cargo, levantándome en sus brazos. Me reí tontamente mientras él nos llevaba hacia nuestra propia burbuja privada, alcanzando a ver a Kurt abriendo la puerta mientras él cerraba la nuestra con un chasquido suave.

* * *

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus REVIEWS (: xoxo. La historia original de llama **_**Together We'll Be**_** de **_**SoonerBrookie. **_**La pueden encontrar en www . fanfiction . / s / 7846525 / Together-We-ll-Be**


End file.
